Buy Me A Rose
by xangels creationx
Summary: Tony recalls memories shared with Ziva over the years with lyrics of Buy me a rose..


_I do not own the characters of NCIS,Tiva or the lyrics of Buy Me A Rose.. Just some cute TIVA moments, some references from within episodes and some that are completely made up please comment._

_

* * *

__He works hard to give her all he thinks she wants_

Tony looked up from his paper work and looks across the room at Ziva, who was typing away at her computer screen, he stared smiling, thinking.

_A three car garage, her own credit cards._

He thought about their time in Paris together how much fun they had. He remembered the ride on the vespa and how tight she held on to him, feeling her warmth against his body and he could still hear her laughing as they drove. Oh how he loved her laugh, how much he loved her.

_He pulls in late, to wake her up with a kiss goodnight._

The memory flooded his mind when they were undercover. He had chosen to sleep on the couch and gave up the bed. There was that night he couldn't sleep so he went down to the bar for a few drinks. When he got back to the room just after midnight he had found Ziva sleeping soundly in the bed. He smiled, walked quietly towards the bed, placed the sheets up to her chest, and gave her a kiss goodnight.

"Tony what is it" she woke, half awake. "it's nothing, I just wanted to say goodnight" he whispered to her "alright Tony" she mumbled "goodnight" she managed to say before she rolled over and fell back to sleep.

_If only he could read her mind, she'd say_

_Ziva _looked at Tony and smiled. She saw him sitting there; she wondered what he could be thinking. Little did she know, he was wondering the same thing?

_Buy Me a Rose, Call me from work_

He recalled Valentines Day, where he played secret admirer and left a rose on Ziva's desk, he watched her pick the rose up and read the note, he saw her smile when he smelled it. Later that night Gibbs let everyone go home early, early being 8pm. Ziva made her way home with Mcgee and Tony secretly made dinner plans. He had called Ziva's apartment and left a message for when he got home.

"Hi, it's Tony" his voice seems a little nervous he hated voicemail. "I know you just got home, I'll be there within an hour, and I can't tell you why but please be ready for me"

When he had arrived at Ziva's door there he stood in front of her was with a dozen roses.

"happy valentines day Ziva" he handed them to her. "so that was you, who left the rose on my desk" she asked as she led him into the apartment closing the door behind him. His face turned red "yes" she smiled sweetly "that was really nice of you Tony" Ziva hugged him "thank you" she whispered into his ear. "So what are we doing?" She asked as she went to put the floors in a vase. "I'm taking you to dinner of course" she looked down at her baby blue blouse and her dress pants. "I hope I'm dressed ok for where we are going" a giggle erupted from Tony "you look amazing Ziva" ….

_Show me you love me, by the look in your eyes_

That restaurant they went too, while in Paris. During their dinner the lights had dimmed low, candles were lit and the mood had softened. They talked about the sights, the city anything but work. Tony tried entertaining her with movie references, at most made her giggle, maybe it was the wine she was actually having a good time with him.

He got lost in her dark eyes, he loved her smile her laugh, her accent he couldn't help but love it all. When they finished their meal, he had risen from his seat and walked over to Ziva and extended his hand to her. "Care to dance" he asked the music was starting to play; Ziva smiled and accepted his hand and he lead her to the dance floor where a few couples were already.

They started to slow dance; he lightly placed his arm around the small of her back, she too placed her hand around his shoulder, he pulled her in closer as they fell into a slow song. His eyes met hers as they floated across the floor. "You look beautiful tonight Ziva" he said smoothly she smiled at the remark "thank you" as they continued to dance them stared into each others eyes….

More to come..

Please Comment

While your at it please read my other TIVA fic "Tony's Love Letter"


End file.
